


The Trouble With Selfies

by StarlingStorm



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlingStorm/pseuds/StarlingStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your selfie!" Victoria blurted out, eyes darting up to meet Max’s. Max jumped back and clutched at her chest. </p>
<p>"My…selfie?" Max repeated, eyebrows scrunched together.</p>
<p>"You heard me, hipster trash." She snapped. </p>
<p>There went that weird moment.</p>
<p>"I want the selfie you took just before you stupidly dropped your camera."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble With Selfies

**Author's Note:**

> You guys may or may not have seen this already on Tumblr. If not, enjoy! :)

You would think Max would have learned her lesson the first time she got caught taking a selfie. In Chloe’s words, ‘Hella Nope’. Here she was, standing in front of one of the dormitory’s windows, head tilted slightly to the side, lips in a mock pout and her new camera held high above her head.

She pressed her finger down on the shutter button. 

Click.

The late afternoon light was streaming through the dimly-tinted glass and Max was struck with a sudden need to see how the light would play out across her face. The photo rolled out and Max smiled in glee once she saw the final product. Not quite what she was aiming for, but just one more….maybe from a different angle?

"Well, well, well…what do we have here?"

Max startled easily. Her hand, already shaky from holding her new camera at a height, conducted an uncontrollable muscle spasm and she was horrified to see her precious baby slip out and tumble towards the ground. Oh god! Chloe had just given her this camera a day ago. Not only that, but she had been entrusted with a camera that had belonged to someone Chloe loved very much. Her father. Max was so dead. Chloe was going to murder her in cold blood.

"No!" Max cried.

She scrambled to catch it but already knew it was too late.

A pale hand shot into view and snatched the camera just inches from shattering on the floor.

"Only you would be a fucking klutz, Caulfield." 

Max spun around to find none other than Little Miss Popularity, Victoria Chase. Queen bee stood in front of her, saved camera in her clutches, looking down at Max with a sneer on her perfectly-sculpted face.

Max inwardly boiled but she put on her best fake smile. This was new territory for her. Victoria was not known for being nice and it made Max more nervous than she would care to admit that she was being just the opposite.

"Thanks for the save, Victoria." She extended her hand towards the girl, opening up her fingers to indicate she would like her camera back. 

Victoria laughed, taking a step back. 

"Where’s your little boyfriend, hipster nerd?" 

Max really hated this bitch.

"Not my boyfriend," Max gritted out, finally lowering her outstretched hand only to curl it into a fist at her side. This girl better get a clue soon or Max was going  to punch this chick right in her smug face. No one messes with her equipment. 

Victoria rolled her eyes, “Could have fooled me.” 

"Give me my fucking camera back, Victoria. I mean it." 

The smug look was wiped from Victoria’s face and Max grew confused. Victoria looked uncomfortable and glanced down at the floor. Victoria stuck-up-bitch Chase looked down at the floor and was-

Was she blushing?

What. The. Fuck.

Max was so lost with her sudden personality switch that she uncurled her fist and started to reach out to pat the girl on her shoulder. “Are you oka-“

"Your selfie!" Victoria blurted out, eyes darting up to meet Max’s. Max jumped back and clutched at her chest. 

"My…selfie?" Max repeated, eyebrows scrunched together.

"You heard me, hipster trash." She snapped. 

There went that weird moment.

"I want the selfie you took just before you stupidly dropped your camera."

Max’s eyes went wide. That was all? Her silly selfie in exchange for her camera? Max retrieved the photo from her back pocket, looking down at it for a moment before shrugging and handing it over to Victoria. 

Victoria’s eyes lit up in delight and Max started to second-guess her decision. Should she rewind time? 

"What are you…" Max trailed off. Victoria arched one of her perfectly styled eyebrows and waited in silence for her to continue. Max bit her lip, completely oblivious to Victoria taking a sharp breath in, and continued, "What are you planning to do with it?"  

Victoria didn’t like this question for some reason, her facial features scrunching up in annoyance. “None of your goddamn business, Caulfield!” 

Max yelped as her camera was pushed roughly into her chest and she stood flabbergasted as the angry girl in front of her turned on her heels and walked away. More like waltzed away because damn if she couldn’t work those high heels she was wearing that made her tower above all others. 

Max let out a heavy sigh. Victoria was so fucking odd. Just, what in the heck had that been about? She couldn’t wait to tell Chloe this X-File of an event. Max headed back towards her room and caught Victoria just as the queen bee was sliding into her own. Her bag caught on something as she went through and Max watched as it ripped a hole large enough for her personal items to fall through. Hope that wasn’t too expensive because her poor lackeys would have to hear her bitch about it for hours. 

Victoria looked pissed but she uttered no complaints as she knelt down to pick up her stuff. Max gave another heavy sigh. Fuck, why was she nice to bullies? Max made her way over to help, kneeling down in front. 

"Was it a rusty nail?" 

Victoria looked surprised to see her there for about two seconds before her trademark scowl appeared. “I don’t need your help.” 

Max bit back a rude reply and instead stood back up. “Sorry, Miss. Independent.” 

"Oh ha, ha, Caulfied." Victoria grumbled out, stuffing the last of her spilled items , some glitter pens and a tampon, back into her bag in the only available pockets without holes. 

"Night, then." Max gave Victoria space as she stood up and turned her back on her. 

"Night, loser." Victoria replied back. 

Queen bee entered her room but as she passed over the threshold a second time, another item fell through her bag’s hole.

"Wait, Victoria! Something else fell out."

Max rushed over to retrieve the item before the girl could close her door. She bent over to pick up the- photograph- and started to pass it over. She glanced down and froze.

"Victoria…." 

Victoria, who had only been half paying attention to her, now focused intently on Max when she heard the drastic change in tone. “What are you-” Victoria joined Max in staring at the photograph.

The photograph was of Max. But it wasn’t the selfie she had given Victoria. This picture was one of her sleeping in Chemistry. Max remembered that day. It was the start of the school year and it was super hot. The air condition unit had just broke and the teacher went out to find the janitor. Max had had a long night of unpacking and she only wanted to lay her head down for a few minutes. A few turned into the whole class period. 

"Why…." 

Victoria grabbed Max by the wrist and yanked her forward. Suddenly she found herself in Victoria’s room.

"What the hell, Victoria!" Max was pissed. What was this bitch’s problem?

"You talk too much." 

Max barked out a laugh and looked at Victoria who stood trembling in front of her, “I talk too much? That’s funny coming from-“

"Shut the hell up."

And it was then that Max knew for certain she was in an X-Files episode.

Soft, baby balm lips pressed against her chapped ones and Max felt hands grip her hips, tugging forward. Her chest connected with Victoria’s and she gasped, trying to breathe but it wasn’t hers fully to take because Victoria was kissing her. 

Fucking hella shit, _Victoria_ was _kissing_ her! 


End file.
